


New Work

by B_Lilium_Niveum



Category: 10 Billion Wives (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Lilium_Niveum/pseuds/B_Lilium_Niveum
Summary: Starting in a new workplace can be a lot like hell...But not always is the case





	New Work

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is intended as oneshot. That's why there are so many timsekips and sudden change of scenes

It was a chilly day that morning. The fog was covering everything like a gentle heavenly mantle, inviting everyone to not disturb the quiet peace formed by nature.

Sadly, that wish was not respected by everyone, and certainly not by anyone on the Headquarters.

The path to the main building was, too, filled with mist, and traces of past passing.

And in the distance, the cold was saving voices of soldiers, past or present, and bringing them to the once shiny path.

Two people were crossing it, in complete silence. But even if they weren’t talking, the two of them were really talking on the inside. The troubles and the worries were overflowing, being as dense as the materialized cold itself.

 

One of them had a reddish hair, almost like if she showed fragments of her memories on her head. Her eyes, on the contrary, were other story. Deep green could be seen. A whole forest reflected on her orbs.

She was dressed warmly, with a dark green coat. The fur on the hat of the piece of the clothing was also of a pale shade of green, as if it was made from autumn grass, picked from an abandoned garden. On one of her arms, she held a red armband, bathed in blood from past battles. That symbol caused respect on the people around, no matter who they were.

She clearly belonged there. As much as she probably would like to forget, there was no deny that the headquarters were her place.

The other woman, walking at the redhead’s side, was a totally different story.

If the military woman’s aura talked about the storm, she was talking about the calm after it.

 

She had a short and tidied hair, dark as a calm night sky. One could almost perceive the stars, shining, rivaling with the lights of the early morning. The haircut spoke of a long life on the city. Her eyes were showing signs of what she had seen before. Pieces of the darkness that the military lady knew well, but that were new to her. Nevertheless, her eyes were still green, and she was still her.   
The purple haired woman was dressed more fashionably, with a comfortable pale blue coat, resembling the colors of the seaside. A simple scarf was also hanging around her, white as the recently fallen snow.

 

Finally, the redhead talked, breaking the ice formed between the two

―Thanks for coming here to take care of the papers despite what you’ve seen.―She simply said.

 

―There’s no need to thank me, sir.― answered the other woman, smiling a bit― I will be useful here, now that my last workplace went bankrupt

 

―I can see―Replied back the military lady― that you are quite positive when it comes to misfortune.

―I do what I can

After that, they stayed in silence for some minutes, observing the life left on the metallic church that held no faith. People entered and got out, carrying on their minds the last breath of their old companions

Without more to say, they looked at the sky on her shoulders one last time, and got into the building

 

* * *

 

Days started passing, while the CEO started to get used to her new way of life.

She became familiar with the routines of the soldiers living there, and with the aura surrounding the place. It was an invisible hand that could vary at any moment, changing the inhabitant’s mood magically.  
  
Soon, she made friends with one of the soldiers that brought her lunch to the office some days.

The soldier had a warmth personality, as the sun itself. Her hair was as messy as if she had a whole miniature garden of orange lilies growing her head. Its sweet aroma methamorphed into her personality, following her everywhere she went. In addition, her eyes showed the happiness she always had with her. Her eyeballs had the color of a river during a sunny and warm day.

The soldier was most of the times seen with camouflage clothing, unlike her superior.

However, she was okay with it. She always insisted on how comfortable those clothes were.  


 

One night, the purple haired was convinced to stay the night, to lighten up the mood with a little diner on the cafeteria of the headquarters.

A dinner that soon turned much warmer and happier, where the songs of everyone travelled around the tables like a barista on a Friday night.

Both friends where dinning together, talking about anything that crossed their path.

 

―Ye know, gurl―Started the soldier, in her carefree usual ways―You are so cute. So fucking cute. If a dude got closer to you, and hurt you, I would really run over him with a tank

 

The other let out a little laugh, knowing from long ago that she indeed loved females in all short of ways.

 

―That is not going to happen any time soon―She let her know, laughing too―We are closer than you think

 

For some seconds, she left that message go through her head, leaving the confession going down the water stream of her mind.   
At first, she looked a bit confused, and looked back. Then she smiled back, and put and arms around the purple haired woman, in a sisterly way

 ―Woaaah, welcome to the gay club―She singed―. That makes already three girls with heavenly taste haha.

― Wait, you said three? Is there another one?

 

―Awww yeah, there’s another one. And she’―

  
―Could you not out me, if you don’t mind? ―Interrupted a third voice, joining the conversation and sitting at the table.

 

The CEO wasn’t suspecting of anyone of special. But certainly, the red haired woman was the last person crossing her mind, certainly.   
When looking more carefully, one could realize that the color of her hair and cheeks synchronized, in unison of red.

―O…Ohh I’m sorry sir! I really wasn’t going to tell names, just sayin’

 

―I hope you weren’t… ―Commented, as a reply― So…I heard correctly? Are you a lesbian?

 

There was a confident nod from the purple haired woman, already sure of her condition.

―I see…―Vocalized the military woman, starting with her usual tone.

But, for the first time, she changed, and she saw her smiling.

It was a really well hidden smile. But strong, and soft at the same time, like a surprise hug.

It looked specially prepared for her. The CEO felt like it had been made for her.

 

―I should talk with your more often.―Ended the military.― You are truly a bag full of surprises

 ―There’s still time to talk, amirite?―smiled the soldier, feeling the connection formed at the moment right in front of her

She was right. The night had just started

**Author's Note:**

> I think it turned out quite rushed in the end.  
> I'm sorry for that.
> 
> It Is really late but I wanted to finish today
> 
> Ahem, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
